


Tenth day of xmas

by purplefox



Series: 12 days of xmas [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dick just does not get it





	

Dick was so tired of it. He had not even gone to sleep yet. He had gotten back from patrol at half past two and had known going to sleep was a waste of time. So he had made himself something to eat and some coffee, sat at his table and waited as he thought over the ridiculous thing Bruce was doing.

When they had that fight… that argument that had blown up further than it should have all Dick had wanted was for Bruce to come up with something all of them could do together for the holidays. The others might not complain but Dick knew they wanted more than just patrols with Bruce and training.

Like how he wanted more than that. But he usually had to drag Bruce out the cave kicking and screaming. Dick snorted into his coffee because that image was just too cute. Of course Bruce never kicked or screamed when Dick dragged him out the manor.

But he certainly did do some flailing and made some interesting sounds upstairs in the manor for Dick… but that was not what he was going to focus on. Alfred usually took care of the festivities for the manor, planning dinner, doing decorations would it kill Bruce to do something nice for them outside patrol? Something that didn’t involve throwing around money.

Good things could happen without huge parties and countless waste, sometimes he wondered if Bruce could remember what fun was like.

He had gotten so caught up in his own thoughts that when the floodlights came on he was actually startled. With a sigh, he placed his cup on the table and moved his chair to the window. He might as well be entertained.

He went back for his coffee before he took his seat by the window. He rolled his eyes before he focused on the ten men in Victorian wear. Their clothes jostled something at the back of his mind but it was not enough for Dick to properly focus on it.

Instead he focused on the men leaping around the stage and snorted because it looked far sillier than it should have been. When after a few minutes they were accompanied by the women Dick had finished his coffee and found a smile on his lips as he watched the men leap around the dancers. When the dance went on and on he shook his head.

When he heard the first cow moo he rolled his eyes. He now had two huge bottles in the fridge and he had barely gotten through the first one. The first one was still half way full. It made him wonder what Bruce had been thinking, besides making fun of Dick because obviously, that was what he was doing. He glanced down at his lawn and the current nine pear trees and felt resigned to the simple fact that yet enough was going to join them.

But if Bruce could have the cows transported everyday why didn’t he just simply do the same with the birds? The eggs the hens laid was pretty nice but Dick was still one man at the end of the day. Dick was in love with a confusing man.


End file.
